1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for mounting a wind turbine on the upper end of a supporting tower and more particularly to a method and means wherein the turbine is winched up the length of the tower on a carriage which rolls along a track or guide rail positioned at one side of the tower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind turbines are becoming more popular in the production of electrical energy. The wind turbine normally comprises a rotor-driven generator mounted atop a tower which may reach heights of 70 meters or more. The tower is normally first erected and the wind turbine is then normally mounted on the upper end of the tower by means of an extremely large crane. The customary method of mounting the wind turbine on the upper end of the tower is quite expensive in that the extremely large crane used for positioning the wind turbine on the tower is very expensive and it is costly to have such a crane on site during the erection procedure. Thus, it is advantageous to be able to mount the wind turbine on the upper end of the tower without the use of the extremely large crane.